This invention relates generally to a toy vehicle for children and more particularly to a toy vehicle having a self-contained electric motor and used for racing on a model track. Miniature toy vehicles of this general type running on a closed track have been successfully manufactured and marketed over a period of years. These items are extremely popular with children and adults alike. Realism is an important part of the appeal of these toys. Efforts are continuously made to produce miniature vehicles and miniature tracks which provide greater challenges to the skill of the operators. Newer models of racing vehicles include the capability for steering which allows obstacles to be circumvented, cars to be passed and lanes to be changed. Slow moving drone vehicles have also been added to the tracks which force the competitors to pass them or otherwise be retarded in their progress. However, the predictable path of travel of these drone vehicles greatly reduces the challenge which they present to the car operators.
What is needed is a toy vehicle for miniature car racing which moves about the track without operator control, varies its speed in proportion to the speed of the racing cars, and swerves from track to track in a seemingly random pattern. Further it is desirable that the vehicle operates in a powered condition regardless of the lane upon which it is travelling.